marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud 9 (YA)
Cloud 9 is the fourth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Two and the twelfth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -All I could think about was going back in time, finding the Avengers and making sure that when Kang found me, I’d be ready for him.- Captain America looked up at Richards. -You are going to join the Young Avengers.- -I need your help.- Dr. Strange told Wiccan. Dormammu looked up at the Sorcerer Supreme and smirked. -Ever heard the word… Demiurge?- ♫ I’m on cloud 9! I’m on cloud 9! This must be how it feels to fly, I’m on cloud 9! Oh oh ♫ Cloud 9 got off her self-made cloud and took her headphones off. Walking inside her cabin, she turned on her radio and tuned into the local Illinois police station. -Alien attack at the Navy Pier in Chicago. All units report to the scene ASAP.- An officer said through the intercommunicator. -Looks like I’m getting back up.- Abby told herself, putting her goggles back on. She walked out of the cabin and created a new cloud, hopping on it. Hulkling knocked on the door slightly. Wiccan looked up from their bed and smiled faintly. -Any better?- Teddy sat on the end of the bed. -I… I don’t know. I should’ve defeated Dormammu, not matter what he said.- -Can you hear yourself for a second? Defeating Dormammu? Dr. Strange has tried to do that for years and he’s still there.- -Ugh… Don’t mention Strange. I still don’t know anything about the whole Demiurge deal.- -I… I actually Googled it. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk about it.- Billy sat up and looked at his boyfriend. -I didn't think there would be anything about the Mystic Arts.- -It… It is actually derived from Platonic philosophy. “Demiurge. Noun. A being responsible for the creation of the universe, in particular. The Maker or Creator of the world. A heavenly being, subordinate to the Supreme Being, that is considered to be the controller of the material world and antagonistic to all that is purely spiritual.”- Hulkling read the definition found online. Wiccan couldn’t believe it. -Why… Why would he call me the Demiurge? I… I… I’m not the Maker or Creator of the world.- -I know that…- Teddy pursed his lips. Stature walked towards Billy and Teddy’s door. -Guys, have you checked Twitter?- -No, what’s going on?- Billy looked at his teammate. Cassie handed them her laptop, which showed a Skrull fighting against the Chicago Police Department. -That’s the Super-Skrull.- Hulkling commented. After opening a report from WHiH World News, they read that he was looking for Dorrek VIII. -That’s…- Wiccan muttered. -Me. I know.- Teddy nodded. -We need to go and see what he is up to.- The Young Avengers gathered in a room and looked at Billy, who teleported them to Chicago. At the same time, Abigail got off of her cloud and walked to the Super-Skrull. -You are not Dorrek VIII.- Kl’rt muttered. -Why would I be?- Cloud 9 scrunched her face. -I’m Cloud 9.- -I do not want to hurt any humans, I just want to take Dorrek VIII home.- -You are messing with my city… I will not tolerate that.- Abigail generated gas around her hands and blasted it at the Super-Skrull. In order to stay in place, he turned his legs into those of the Thing and his torso became malleable just like Mr. Fantastic. The Skrull leapt forward again and let a flame burst come out of his hands, but the teenager shielded herself with the gas. -So what’s the protocol?- Iron Lad looked at his teammates as they appeared in the pier. -Haven’t you learnt yet?- Speed scrunched his face. -We have no protocol. Just go and give him everything we got.- The Young Avengers ran towards Kl’rt and Boylen. -T-The Young Avengers…- Cloud 9 muttered, slightly inhibited. -That’s right.- Kate Bishop smiled, firing an arrow at the Super-Skrull. -I’m Cloud 9…- Abby replied, smiling slightly while aiding the team. -Dorrek VIII!- Kl’rt yelled. -Finally!- -I’m here, Super-Skrull… What do you want from me?- Hulkling asked, hovering over his team. -Your people need you, Dorrek VIII…- The Super-Skrull looked up at the Young Avenger. -There’s a war between the Kree and the Skrulls… And we are recruiting every member of our race scattered throughout the universe.- -Why would I help you?- Teddy muttered. -I was raised here, on Earth.- -By a Skrull!- Kl’rt exclaimed. -Who never did anything to make me feel like a Skrull… On the contrary, she tried to lead the most human life she could!- -She was loyal to your mother! Of course she would do whatever Princess Anelle told her.- -I don’t feel like a Skrull… And that’s final.- Hulkling nodded. Suddenly, an alien ship landed behind the group. -Of course you don’t… You’re a Kree.- Vin-Tak commented, getting off the vehicle and swinging his truncheon. -What did you do?- Cloud 9 looked up at Teddy. -You brought even more aliens?- -I didn’t call any of them…- Altman tried to excuse himself. -Is it just me or is Chicago a focal point of an extraterrestrial conflict?- Speed raised an eyebrow. Kree Troops got off the shuttle behind Vin-Tak. -Are you ready to come with us, Theodore Altman?- -That’s not his real name.- The Super-Skrull muttered bitterly. -I refuse to call him by his… Impure name.- The Kree said with a disgusted expression. The Super-Skrull charged towards the Kree, who defended himself with the truncheon. The Kree soldiers behind them opened fire at Kl’rt, who extended his arm, enlarged his hand and squashed them. -Can we just… Go?- Tommy inquired. -NO!- Kate and Abby replied at the same time. Looking at each other, both girls smiled, albeit Cloud 9 did so shyly. -We need to get them out of Earth, now.- Wiccan said, looking at both the Kree and the Skrull ships. -I can override the vehicles and send them back to their home worlds, but we need to get them inside without getting trapped ourselves.- Iron Lad informed the others. -I can take on the Kree.- Billy nodded, teleporting towards Vin-Tak and then teleporting with him inside the Kree ship. -I will need some help, but I can push the Skrull inside the other ship.- Cloud 9 said firmly. Hulkling charged towards the Super-Skrull, destabilizing him. Taking this advantage, Boylen pushed Kl’rt inside the vessel with her alien gas. Iron Lad flew towards the two ships and by barely touching them, sealed them and rerouted them to their home planets. -Wait, Billy is still inside!- Teddy exclaimed. Vin-Tak started swinging his truncheon towards Wiccan, who dodged the blows. However, the Kree was able to knock the mutant out, erasing his mind. -I’ll get him!- Cloud 9 yelled, propelling herself up until she reached the ship. With the strength of her gas, she broke through the windows, knocked Vin-Tak unconscious via suffocation and pulled Wiccan out with her. Getting to ground level, they woke Kaplan up. However, he looked clueless. -Billy, are you okay?- Hulkling asked, crouching next to him. -W-Who are you?- Trivia *This episode, together with every other in Season 2, takes place between Assemble!'s episodes The Kang Dynasty and God of War. *Songs featured in this episode: **Cloud 9 - Dove Cameron, Luke Benward *Cloud 9's sprite was made by User:Wynter's Sloth. *Iron Lad, Stature and Super-Skrull's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. Gallery I'mOnCloud9-Cloud9.png|♫ I’m on cloud 9! I’m on cloud 9! ♫ WHiHTwitterFeed-C9.png|WHiH World News' Twitter Feed TeleportingToChicago-Cloud9.png|The Young Avengers teleporting to Chicago C9VsSS-Cloud9.png|"You are messing with my city… I will not tolerate that." SSVsC9-Cloud9.png|Super-Skrull vs Cloud 9 HulklingFacingSuperSkrull-Cloud9.png|"I’m here, Super-Skrull… What do you want from me?" SkrullVsKree-Cloud9.png|"Is it just me or is Chicago a focal point of an extraterrestrial conflict?" WiccanTeleportingWithVinTak-Cloud9.png|"I can take on the Kree." HC9VsSS-Cloud9.png|Cloud 9 and Hulkling teaming up against the Super-Skrull IronLadSealingShips-Cloud9.png|Iron Lad overriding the ships C9ToTheRescue!-Cloud9.png|"I’ll get him!" C9SavesWiccan-Cloud9.png|Cloud 9 saving Wiccan Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Two Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Abigail Boylen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kl'rt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vin-Tak (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Christine Everhart (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Will Adams (Earth-1010)/Appearances